Tony's a Pawful
by SpiderFanWrites
Summary: Loki turns Tony Stark into a cat. That, was a mistake, because Tony is about to unleash hell in the most subtle manner possible. Cat innocence.


**Tony's a Pawful**

You see, Tony was never one to like magic, because it defied logic, science. But this one spell, he could live with. After Loki had come to live at the Avengers Tower with Thor, he became the biggest pranker. Peter had taken it as his duty to teach Loki all of Earth's customs, and that includes April 1th. Wednesday. April fools. Prank day. But unfortunately, every other day became a prank day. From that first prank forwards, Peter and Loki were an unstoppable pranking force of chaos. When the other Avengers tried to prank back, those two were prepared. Peter had his Spidey sense that alerted him of any pranks (why?) and Loki could simply duplicate himself or teleport away. Today was the second April fools day since Loki moved in. Chaos would ensue. But one of the trickster's pranks didn't work out as he had planned. In fact, he had turned Tony into a cat. That was on purpose, but they had not planned that he would take it so well.

Loki had assumed like all mortals that Tony didn't like change. That would be the case if he was turned into any other animal. But Loki had turned him into a cat. A cat that would torcher them for one week. You see, cats were Tony's favorite animal. They weren't needy like dogs and they didn't need to go on walks. Tony loved them because they could do whatever. They. Wanted. That's right. Cats could knock over glasses, sit on your computer, shred your couch, break your vase. The best part was that they were too cute to get rid of. No matter what they did, all they had to do was purr and rub their head against your leg and you forgive them. Tony planned to use this to his advantage.

Tony was a black, nearly dark brown cat with a dark brown chin that resembled his goatee. His paws were dark brown and the tips of his ears and tail were dark brown. His chest had a white circle that resembled the arc reactor, but made of fur instead of metal. But he still had his striking chocolate brown eyes, quite unusual for a cat. Loki never told the other Avengers that he had turned Tony into a cat, they had just assumed Pepper had adopted one and Tony was on a business trip. So when the innocent cat wandered into the Avengers living room, Thor immediately tried to pet it. That was a mistake. Thor is large and doesn't know his own strength, so when petting small creatures like birds or cats, they end up falling over. This cat knew this. He was Tony, how could he not? He still fell over when he was human. So when Thor came up to him, hand outstretched, Tony made a dash. He ran from the god of thunder and leapt up onto Bruce's lap, surprising everybody in the room, including the scientist. Tony had chosen Bruce because the guy was calm, collected. He wouldn't freak out.

"He..hey kitty. What's your name?" Bruce scratched the cat's chin and looked at the name tag dangling from the red collar. "Your names Tony?" Bruce smiled when Tony started purring. He stroked the cat's sleek, yet fluffy fur.

"Awww that's cute. Pepper named her cat after Tony." Natasha said. Then a snort could be heard from the entrance of the door. They looked around to see Loki trying to cover the snort up with a couple coughs. "What?" Natasha asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing, don't mind me." Loki replied dismissively. He tried to make a break for it, but unfortunately for him, Tony had spotted the god of mischief. The cat leapt of Bruce's lap and ran towards Loki who was retreating down the hall.

"Meow?" Tony meowed. Loki looked at him.

"No, I can not change you back." The god of mischief replied.

"Hissss!" Tony hissed.

"It will probably last for a week, tops." Loki said.

"Purrrr." Tony purred evilly. Loki looked at him with fearful eyes.

"I'm going now." Loki rushed off, leaving the cat sitting in the hall, staring at the god's retreating back. Tony got up and wandered back over to the living room where Clint was playing mario kart against Steve and Natasha. Natasha was in second, Clint in last, and surprisingly, Steve was in first. Tony padded over to Steve and rubbed his head against the super soldior's elbow, momentarily distracting him so that a green shell hit him and Natasha passed into first place.

"Hey!" Steve exclaimed, shooting the cat a glare. Tony moved onto his next victim. Natasha gave the cat a sideways glance before sending a green shell back, which narrowly missed Steve. Tony leapt onto her shoulder, surprising her so that a red shell nailed her character (pink gold peach). Once again, Steve (shyguy)was in the lead. Tony jumped off her shoulder to a very depressed looking Clint. The guy gave the dark brown cat a fearful look. He had seen what Tony had done to his opponents. The archer sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to lose anyway. Go on, cat. Mess it up." Clint said resignedly, dropping his controller. Tony took the opportunity to nab it and went to sit closer to the tv. Using his hacking skills (being a cat can't stop him), he teleported Clint into first place before picking up the controller and dropping it back in Clint's hand. The archer started, open mouthed at the cat and Tony gave him a sharp hiss, commanding him to keep playing. Clint got the message and finished the final lap in first place. The other two players were staring at the screen, mouth's agape. Clint up, letting out a happy howl as he fist bumped the air. The archer bent down and picked up Tony, who started purring loudly. "This cat is awesome!" Clint said, giving him a hug. Tony leapt onto Clint's shoulder and wrapped himself around the guy's neck, like a fluffy, living scarf. The archer laughed, stroking Tony's head. You may be wondering why Tony is being so nice to Clint. It's because he needs the archer's help to get back at Loki. Clint used to be the resident prankster until Loki and Peter came along, so Tony is sure he can convince Clint to prank Loki.


End file.
